


Dress Up Games

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dress Up- Girl!Axel/Roxas [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel isn't usually a skirt and stockings kind of girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sometimesamuse at my genderswitch meme.

  
Axel isn't usually a skirt and stockings kind of girl. Lace and satin has never really been her thing. She was the kid in school who liked playing cops and robbers with the boys rather than throwing tea parties, the type that had moms of all shapes and sizes rolling their eyes and whispering things about tomboys and whether or not this _phase_ would affect her sexuality later in life. She'd grown up with a perpetual case of scabbed knees and skinned palms, her shoulders sunburnt from too much time spent running around in the sun. The neighbors whispered amongst themselves about ugly ducklings and the possibility of swans and she'd snubbed all of them, dyed her hair a bright glaring red and given herself a pair of matching tattoos across her cheekbones.  
  
Despite the rebel phase, the "slut" look had never really appealed to her much either. And while she appreciated all the girls in their pretty little mini skirts, their fluffed hair and too much eyeliner, it wasn't really for her. Honestly, give her a pair of ripped jeans, a ratty band t-shirt and a worn leather jacket any day and she'd be in her element. But tonight... well, tonight's special.  
  
The stockings are cool as she rolls them up her thighs. They're the cheap kind, ones she'd gotten at Hot Topic for a buck that are guaranteed to rip. They aren't silky, and she knows she could have found a sexier pair at the Sex shop down the street, but for now, they'll do.  
  
She'd pinched the uniform from her sister, sky blue plaid skirt swishing around her thighs, white shirt just a bit too small on her gawky frame, riding up so just a hint of hip bones shown through. Kairi had always been shorter than Axel anyway, so it worked in her favor. The tie was just a clip on, since apparently students were lazy and the school administration didn't feel like dealing with them. While normally this would thrill her, tonight she's kind of wishing for an actual tie.  
  
The heels were also Kairi's, as was the eyeliner she'd traced under her eyes and the lip gloss she'd slicked across her lips.  
  
Axel shivers in front of her mirror for a bit, shifting back and forth on six inch stilettos and regarding her reflection with hostility. The skirt's too high, the fabric brushing up against her bare ass and the tops of her thighs and she longs for her jeans and her nondescript, boring underwear. Her thighs are too pale and the eyeliner makes her look trashy, not quite the sexy slut look she'd been aiming for, but instead a too desperate, fuck me now look.  
  
But it's too late, already approaching twelve and he'll be here any minute-  
  
When he sees her, Roxas' face is priceless. He gawks helplessly and shifts in his converse's and his ratty too big flannel and she wants to laugh, because she'll bet that for all her flirting he hadn't even noticed that she'd been _interested_ -  
  
His eyes are wide and so very blue, adam's apple bobbing in his throat when he swallows, and it's all just so _priceless_ , so she smirks at him with glossy lips, saunters over to him and shoves him down onto her bed.  
  
If anything, his eyes go even wider when she crawls into his lap, his cheeks gone red and his mouth slack and red and _wet_ -  
  
From there it's easy to unfasten his jeans, easy to reach in and pump his cock to full hardness, easy to pull a condom from her bra and slide it down over him until he's whimpering from just that touch alone. And then she's sliding down onto his cock, skirt brushing against the backs of her thighs and Roxas a whimpering mess beneath her.  
  
Afterwards, when they're lying together all spent and sweaty atop her covers, Roxas will shift and kick her in the shin, flash her a tired grin and say "You idiot, you didn't need to get dressed up for me." And she'll roll her eyes and kick him back because truly, Roxas is an _idiot_ and probably wouldn't have even noticed that she had tits if she hadn't flashed him when they were thirteen.  
  
She'll grin at him and huddle close to his side, and well, if they don't make it to his party they can certainly make their own fun. 


End file.
